


It's All Right

by SnowTime



Series: 'Quirky' Yokai [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTime/pseuds/SnowTime
Summary: Help comes from many places.Sometimes you just gotta know where to look.There's always some other supernatural things hiding when you think you know it all.





	It's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> I tried~ All Might's turn on how yokai runs~

Before the current Hero All Might, there was only Toshinori Yagi, a quirkless boy.

Back then, quirks were pretty commonplace as well, but it did not beat the current generation. More so, the villains during that time period were far more rampant.

But his entire fate changed from one quirkless boy to someone who could do something to help. It was all because of Nana Shimura, the seventh user of One For All and the one that would teach him much of what makes him as All Might.

She taught him the core values of a hero. To smile no matter what.

She gave him strength, both physically and from the quirk being passed down.

She gave him a future, as a Hero. He said he would become a symbol, a symbol of peace to pressure villains. 

And she gave him connections. The world was very much supernatural, but beyond the supernatural that became normal, there was a whole other layer that was still hiding.

Yokai. And they were damn terrifying to boot.

———

From what All Might knew of, apparently a certain generation that used All For All had been raised by a yokai and knew his way around enough to make connections.

Some of those connections lasted even now, since yokai were long-living creatures.

The yokai were a great help since they came in all sorts of forms, and apparently the current yokai still alive were the friendlier bunch or the smarter bunch that knew not to make trouble.

All the eviler and stupider yokai were pretty much already wiped by humans, leaving the remaining ones to hide and blend in society. Some of them hid among high places too, like some fox yokai that hid among the governmental forces apparently. They could just disguise and pretend to age, then make a whole new identity to continue staying in the government when it was around time for a human to die.

Toshinori may have used those connections a lot, especially when it came to tracking down villains. Yokai were a great bunch to get information out of, they had pretty much everything possible. 

There were also many mountains and forest areas that were bought by a certain great boss yokai which housed many other yokai. He occasionally passed by to pay the wolves there his respect, though there were areas that they wouldn’t let him near which he steered clear of. 

“Sorry, we gotta protect this place ya know?” A wolf yokai named Koga had told him long ago when he was younger and trying to get through for a shortcut. The yokai had instead, had some of the other wolves lead him another way through that wouldn’t get in the way of their job. 

When some extra stupid hunters tried to make their way in and illegally hunt, Toshinori had heard first hand what happened. They were killed and partially eaten. 

The event quickly spread out and some people pitched the government to take action against dangerous human-eating wolves, but it was quickly pressured and wiped clean. It wasn’t the first time that happened, and it wasn’t the last time.

There were signs left all over the place and if people were stupid enough to go in, then it was their own fate.

“Can’t you let them go?” He had once asked the wolf-yokai head.

Koga had shrugged, “Humans are quite stupid, if we don’t leave some kind of warning, they will keep coming back. We tried it before you know.” 

So he didn’t bother arguing with them anymore.

———

Toshinori’s first meeting with the great boss yokai was a real shock. Who wouldn’t be shocked at the sight of a giant dog-like creature flying across the sky at night?

The two-headed dragon A-Un and the cat Kirara were also with the boss yokai that night. It was a marvelous sight to see, he could leap far distances, but just to relax and fly wasn’t something he had done before. 

“So you’re the one trying to become the symbol of peace.” The Inu-Daiyokai had just given him a disinterest glance and flew away.

It took him a bit of asking around other yokai to find out who he was.

Sesshomaru,  _ Lord _ Sesshomaru and one of the oldest and most powerful yokai still living now. 

He was also the boss of all the yokai Toshinori gets help from.

Er, perhaps he should make something and bring it over as a greeting gift?

“He’s much calmer nowadays and doesn’t hate humans as much as he used to, but I would still make sure to keep a distance away if you are smart.” A yokai had advised him.

He didn’t listen.

———

“So  _ you’re _ the human trying to become a symbol of peace?” A yellow gaze full of disdain was directed at him when he first met the imp yokai, Jaken.

“Hello, may I–” the sliding door behind him slid open again and a Sesshomaru in human form stood behind him.

“Oh, hello sir. I just came to drop a greeting and a gift for Lord Sesshomaru. May I see him?” He had rambled out somewhat awkwardly to the regal man.

“This Sesshomaru is before you, you may leave.” And the beautiful boss yokai had left a jaw-slack Toshinori behind.

He was still alive at least?

Why was social-networking so complicated?

———

After that first and second meeting with Sesshomaru, there were bounds to be more meetings. Especially when much of the land they used for training were owned by the yokai.

“Oh, that cat! She saved me once long ago~” Nezu sipped his tea. He was currently offering All Might a job for him to find a successor easier. Somehow their chatting just somehow went to other yokai, not that the principal was entirely in the know-how of yokai. 

“Lord Sesshomaru would make a rather terrific hero, don’t you think?” Nezu had brought up sometime during the conversation and Toshinori almost coughed out blood again with his tea.

“A… a hero?” Toshinori hadn’t heard of any yokai being a Hero yet. It would be… odd to say the least. The other yokai would usually scoff or laugh it off. Bringing up Sesshomaru as a hero would be a joke so cold it could cause an ice age.

“Indeed, he does offer quite a bit of support behind the lines, a rather kind individual despite his cold front. I’ve heard his strength is rather high, someone like him would be a rather popular individual.” Nezu continued to ramble on, ignoring the fact that Toshinori really was coughing blood now. 

“I… I really don’t think it’s a good idea…” He barely managed to choke out and the mouse-bear laughed.

“You think so too? I think so too, I was just rambling. Hahaha!” Toshinori heaved a sigh of relief.

But the conversation still somehow goes out to the gossip vine among the yokai despite all the securities.

When some stared at him a bit longer than usual, he tried to weakly smile it off.

———

Lord Sesshomaru would make a really popular person-er, yokai among the human population if he chose to go out more.

The fact was clearly shown when someone uploaded a picture of him to social media with the captions of “OMG, LOOK AT THIS, DYINGGG” and it was an instant hit. 

The picture was in the mountain area and Sesshomaru just so happened to be out having a walk. He was dressed in his usual armor-kimono set with his fluffy tail(?) over his shoulder. His cold, regal and elegant appearance could make anyone stare dreamily. 

“He looks like he walked straight out of painting!”

“I could stare forever…” 

“Hey, who is he tho? I know he’s not a celeb”

“I wanna knooooo”

And then Lord Sesshomaru became an internet king and the dreams of many people.

“Holy shit, he’s a lord?”

“His name is perfect just like his face!”

“I wanna see that bod, gals with me?”

“What’s his quirk I wonder?”

The wonders of the internet. 

“plz, more pics someoneeee???”

More ladies started to show an interest in hiking.

They were sadly, swiftly kicked out when they tried to intrude.

Many cried online for something to fill their thirst.

Many yokai had a good laugh.

———

Lord Sesshomaru was apparently the last Inu-Daiyokai, but that was  _ old news _ .

“What? He has a brother?” Toshinori spat out some blood while the fox yokai he knew through Tsukaushi snickered.

“Yeah, his name’s Inuyasha. Nice guy, we just don’t get along over certain topics…” Shippo muttered darkly.

“But… but wasn’t he the last one? Unless he got married… but then that should be his son?” Toshinori thought long and hard but he just couldn’t imagine that boss yokai as someone married to anyone.

“Inuyasha was apparently sealed some six hundred years ago or so. He was just unsealed recently.” The fox continued gossiping about the matters of his boss to the very amazed Toshinori.

“Aren’t sealed yokai usually...?” He was very hesitant about the safety of society right now.

“Most of them were nuts, yep. This guy’s fine, he doesn’t mind humans as much as Sesshomaru at least.” Perhaps that was good news.

“He reminds me a lot of Koga.”

Well, someone brash like the wolf he could probably get along to an extent. The cold type like Sesshomaru he was really bad at handling. It just reminds him of another Aizawa, an Aizawa that could very well take off his head in one swipe.

“So… what should I bring over as a gift to visit him and his brother?”

Shippo was right about Inuyasha. The yokai was of the cuter faction than his brother solely due to the dog ears. 

But he was a battle nut too when they set him off on their poor students.

“Holy shit, why are we fighting a huge ass mystical creature?!”

Toshinori clapped his hands together while in the teacher’s lounge.

“I’m sorry my students.” The school and him cannot deny the boss yokai a wish like this, not when they get so much support from the other.

“Brats, come here!”

And more screaming continued.

——— 

“Tsukauchi! You’re here too?” Wrapped in bandages and sitting up on the bed in the nurse office, Toshinori made a sorry sight. 

“I’m here too, with some gifts I may add.” A fox yokai popped up from behind the detective, it was one he was rather familiar with.

“Shippo? You’re here too?” Whatever else he wanted to say was stopped when something was thrown to him. “This?” They were both made of wood but the things carved on it… 

“Some friends heard you’re having trouble so those are for you and that successor of yours.” Shippo explained, ignoring Midoriya’s spluttering.

“Help? Those?” Tsukauchi and Chiyo both looked interested too.

“Yeah, the one in your left is for you, the one on the right is for your successor.” He pointed at Midoriya who was now looking at the things in Toshinori’s hands. 

“They are both of protective nature, but yours has a stronger healing effect. If you wear it around your neck on all times, they would help. The wood it came from isn’t a joke you know.” Shippo bragged, his six tails swishing as Toshinori tentatively put it on.

Instantly, he could feel the difference. It was like a cooling balm was placed over his injuries, even his oldest injuries didn’t feel as bad.

“What? I feel…” He gave the other one to Midoriya who also wore it after a moment of hesitation and he instantly exclaimed. Everyone looked toward Shippo who wore a very foxy smile.

“Don’t lose them, they’re really~ hard to make. Bakuson provided the wood.” Toshinori nodded in appreciation. 

He gave the fox yokai a weary smile, “I don’t know who they are, but do thank him for me. I really appreciate it.” His lost time in All Might Form may not fall as quickly.

“He said youngsters like you would need the help in the battles to come. Later!”

Yokai were really much nicer and helpful than modern science sometimes.

“Who was he?” Ah, he had so much more to teach young Midoriya. 

“I’ll tell you later.”


End file.
